ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Return of Aggregor: Part 2
The Return of Aggregor: Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10: Recalibration and the second part of the two-part season premiere. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max wake up from their unconsciousness. Ben sees that the Codon Stream has gone, and notices that the Ultimatrix is flashing blue. Then Aggregor bursts from the foliage with four arms and red fur like Fourarms. Gwen, Kevin, and Max get into defensive stances (Kevin absorbs rock) while the Ultimatrix suddenly flashes green. Ben scans through the Ultimatrix and finds ten new aliens. He picks one at random and transforms into a pterodactyl-like alien with Echo Echo markings. Aggregor is surprised to see Ben still able to transform, but attacks anyway. Ben soon finds that the new alien can shoot sonic bursts, and so names him Sonicsaur (although, as Gwen points out, pterodactyls weren’t dinosaurs). During the fight Aggregor uses Echo Echo, Heatblast, and Goop before getting into his ship and flying off. Sonicsaur turns back into Ben and is upset that Aggregor got away, but then Azmuth teleports in with Eunice and says that Aggregor did not get what he came for. He reveals that he saw which way the battle was going and quickly went and removed the Alien X sample from the Codon Stream (which was why he teleported away earlier). Ben tells Azmuth about the new aliens, and Azmuth says that he has no idea how that happened. He then teleports everyone to Galvan Prime. Azmuth says that Aggregor has become too powerful and must be disposed of. He takes the team to a vault and reveals the original Null Void Projector, a huge machine. He then says that if he had the right spaceship, he could hook the Null Void projector up to it and create a portal big enough to swallow an entire spaceship. He is interrupted by Ben messing with the Ultimatrix and transforming into a Limax, which he uncreatively calls Benlimax. Azmuth is unimpressed. Later, the team is on a spaceship. Azmuth makes a few calls and finds that Aggregor has taken a bigger spaceship than the Plumber ship by force. He manages to locate Aggregor’s position, but Aggregor’s spaceship starts shooting at them. Azmuth says that Ben must go on Aggregor’s ship to leave a bomb in the engine room to disable the ship and make it possible for the ship to be sucked into the portal. He scans through Ben’s new playlist and turns him into Phoenixlight. Phoenixlight shoots over to Aggregor’s ship at the speed of light. He zips through the corridors, is stopped once by security droids, but blasts them with lasers and continues flying. He makes it to the engine room when the Ultimatrix times out, he leaves the bomb and runs to the ship exit, but is stopped by Aggregor. Meanwhile the bomb goes off, destroying part of the ship, and Azmuth opens the portal. Aggregor, as Rath, has Ben pinned to the wall. The Ultimatrix suddenly activates automatically and turns Ben into Square. Ben is initially disappointed, but after finding out what Square can do decides that “I love this alien!” He fights with Aggregor for a bit, with Aggregor using the powers of Terraspin and a dragon-like alien which can breathe fire and acid against Square, before they realise that the ship is getting dangerously close to the portal. Square makes his way out of the ship, with Aggregor following him as XLR8, and then using Jetray’s powers to get out in space. But they are too close to the portal; the ship is pulled in, followed by Aggregor, but Azmuth manages to close the portal just before Square is pulled in. In the Null Void, Aggregor vows to find a way out. Back in our universe, Azmuth and Ben are talking, Azmuth says he still doesn’t know how the Ultimatrix locked in to the ten new aliens or where their DNA samples are, but he intends to find out. The episode ends with Serena and Bellicus arguing about whether or not to restore the Codon Stream. Major Events * The Ultimatrix somehow locks into the signal of ten new aliens. * Aggregor is sent to the Null Void. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Eunice Villains *Aggregor Aliens Used By Aggregor *Fourarms *Echo Echo *Heatblast *Goop *Rath *Terraspin *Unnamed dragon-like alien *XLR8 *Jetray By Ben *Sonicsaur *Benlimax *Phoenixlight *Square Trivia * We see the Alien X DNA sample for the first time. It is black and filled with white spots like stars, unlike the normal green colour. Category:Episodes